Shape shifters are unpredictable
by Panda-chan10
Summary: This is about a girl called pandora who goes to forks to control her shape shifting but gets somethings else. I suck at summaries sorry. Rated T, but may change in later chapters. Chapter 3 won't be up until i get atleast one review :p.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first ever fan fiction so I'm very nervous. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer unfortunately.**

**I do own Pandora's character though so please no stealing, I know no one will but I thought I'd just mention it. **

**And I suck at descriptions, sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

**Description:**

**This story is about Seth and Pandora, who happens to also be a shape shifter but she's not a wolf. She has to move from her home town because she can't control her shape shifting. What will she find a forks, a friend, lover or maybe a brother. All will be revealed.....**

**Rating: T for later chapters, but may change later on.**

**Warning: There will be adult content in later chapters. Just none yet.**

**Chapter 1: **The sighting.

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if vampire and the likes of which actually existed, well they do. They are not hidden, they just blend in with society. I should know this because my family are very aware of the supernatural. My family is made up of shape shifters but unlike other shape shifters every one of our family members shift form was different. My shift form was a cat, a black one at that. Of all the rotten luck.

My name is Pandora Snyder, I'm 24 but I look 19. I live with my family, which consists of my mother, brother and sister. My sibling are both older than me and are ageing again so it just leaves me to be frozen at 19 till I control my shifting. The thought of never ageing again is not a very pleasant thought. We live Vancouver but I'm soon to be moving to forks because I reached maturity 4 years ago and I am still unable to control my shifting. Due to this I can no longer live in Vancouver without revealing our secret. My family offered to come with me but I could never ask this of them. I've never heard of forks but my siblings tell me I'm going to hate it.

It's the day of the move, my suitcases are packed and I'm just about to leave. "Pandora!!!" I heard from in front of me. Damn I must have been day dreaming. "what mum?"

she laughed and hugged my shoulders, "I was just saying you better get a move on or you're going to miss the plane, my silly dreamer."

This was her nickname for me, silly dreamer, it always made me smile. She'd called me this since I was little.

"Chill mum, I've still got a good couple of minutes." but I didn't convince her. Damn.

"move now, panda" I did as I was told this time. I walked toward the door with my mother in tow carrying one of my suitcases. Jason (my brother) had just gone to get the other one. Standing at the door was my sister, lily. She ruffled my hair as I tried to get past her.

"I'm going miss you panda bear, hurry up and get your shifting mastered 'kay?" I hated when she called me panda bear, I wasn't a kid any more and it just wasn't cute. I was going to miss her too, she was not only my sister but my best friend.

When Jason had finished loading the boot of our mothers car he embraced me in a very awkward hug.

"I hope you're back soon panda bear, it'll be boring without my little sister to torture." I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him in the gut. Since he didn't shift any more this had to hurt.

"ouch, squirt be careful." Nope not a chance, moron.

"sure, whatever."

This didn't amuse my mother but oh well I would be on a plane soon enough.

The Car ride to the airport was very quiet, I could tell my mother was trying hard not to get emotional. She'd never been one to get emotional, not even when my moron of a brother had broke his leg because of a motorcycle accident. Which was his fault I might add. Moron. Her exact words where;

"Walk it off kid." figures.

When we arrived at the airport I had to go through all the normal security procedures which took nearly an hour. I'd nearly lost my temper with a personnel member who said I had missed my flight. Which he realised was his mistake because he'd typed in the flight number wrong, stupid frick.

Any minute now I could see my mother bursting into tears, she was strong I had to give her that. Any normal mother would be balling there eyes out saying "please don't leave me" and "no, my baby is leaving home". Those things I couldn't deal with after having a rock for a mother for all these years but I could see something like that coming. Any minute now. If you could hear a click when someone breaks, then there would have been one a minute ago.

"Pandora, I don't want you … to. go...." near the end of her sentence she was talking through controlled sobs.

"Mum please don't do this..... I'll miss you." I'd never seen her like this. Crap what do I do, but I guess I didn't have to do anything.

"No you're right you have to do this for our safety." That was the mum I knew and loved.

"yeah, I'll be back before you know it" I hoped this was true myself but I knew it was a long way off the truth.

"Yeah I know you can control it, you just need more time," Yeah right.

We talked about shifting and how our ancestors learned to control their shifting. I Heard my plane being announced for boarding, oh go please don't cry again mum. It really does break my heart to leave my family like this.

"Okay, panda go board and I'll phone you in a few days." She hugged me very awkwardly, she was going to cry when she let go I could tell. I was right she started sobbing when our embrace ended.

"bye mum, I love you." That was the last thing I said before I left to board the plane. She looked a broken woman you was losing one of her babies, which was half true. I will return to her one day..... I just don't see it being soon.

The plane ride was very uneventful, apart from nearly shifting at one point. Some little brat kept kicking my chair. I hate kids, but shifting on the plane would have been bad. The kid would be like "how did that girl change into a cat mummy?" or maybe "Mummy there's a cat hissing at me." Thinking about this amused me more than it should have. What can I say I'm easily amused at the best of times.

Once the plane landed and I had my luggage I head toward the taxis outside and went to the closest one me.

A short plump man got out to help put my luggage in the boot.

"So where too, sweetie?" Urgh. I didn't like him already.

"Forks." He just nodded and went to the address I later stated when we got nearer. I hated taxis so I was glad when he finally pulled up at the address I 'd told him.

"here we are." he helped me with the luggage but he only put them on the drive way then said a quick goodbye and departed. It seemed like he didn't want to be near this house but there was nothing wrong with it. It was just your average small cottage on the outskirts of forks. It had grey bricks with vines on the outer walls and a roof that was green because of moss. We'd inherited this house off a relative that had died a few year back. To me it looks beautiful and this would be my home for however long I'd be here till I had to move again or learned to control my shifting.

Stuff had been already been organise by my siblings who had spent the summer here last year so all I had to do was unpack my stuff. In the house there was a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms which had on suite's. My mum asked the former house keeper of this house to put food in the fringe before I came so there wasn't much to do. I gave up in the end and settled on the to watch tv before I eventually fell asleep watching bones.

I woke up the next morning because of the light. Damn I should of shut the curtains. I went in the shower and then got dressed after which I had some food. Which consisted of sushi and fruit. God I love my mother, only she would have known my love for sushi at breakfast. She didn't understand it but she let me anyway. I really did miss her.

I got bored round 11am so I decided so go for a walk. Just behind my new home was woods so I went into them. I walked through them, and It turns out my siblings were wrong I love this place already. I walked for what seemed hours but then I smelled something disgusting. Vampires. I'd came across them before so I knew what the smell was straight away. I could tell they weren't the same vampires I'd came across a few years back though. I didn't know what to do, follow the scent or head the other way. I seemed to make my mind up subconsciously. I was following the trail, something was pulling me that way. I can't really explain it, I just had to go that way. The wind changed direction and I got a whiff of some thing different. It kind of smelt like my family but the was differences. Then it clicked in my brain.... I wasn't the only shape shifter in forks.

I could smell at least three of them but I still walked that way. The pull was getting stronger, I was being dragged towards what could be my death.

After another hour I was so close to the shape shifters I could hear them. The wind was blowing towards me so they couldn't of smell me. I crept slowing towards the smell, after a few minute I spotted them.

There was three of them, a small female and 2 large males. Well large to me. I'm only 5'4. It seemed like they were arguing. The female was shouting at the smaller of the two males.

" You're going back to school, I don't care what you say" The smaller male winced at this.

"why Leah, it's boring and I can learn from Carlisle and Edward more than I can at school." Ah so the females name was Leah. Interesting.

"Seth I don't care what you say and I'm sick of you hanging round with those leeches." Seth? Cute name. He was pretty cute too. He was very toned and had cropped black hair. Cute was the only way I could describe him. Finally then larger of the males spoke to Leah.

"I don't care if you don't like them, they're my family so you'll refrain from calling them leeches or any other insulting names, understood?" she winced at the last word, I strangely want to say yes sir to the last word.

"yes Jacob." I felt some pity for her, she obviously didn't want to say yes. Everything about her shouted shame at that moment. You could tell the larger male was the leader of them. I wanted to tell Jacob that it wasn't fair to use his power like that.

Out of no where the wind change and I froze. They just caught my sent, oh no this wasn't good. They whipped round looked dead at me, but in a split second something strange happened. One moment they were looking at me in furry and the next there was shock on there faces. The male called Seth was looking at me with such adoration in eyes I knew straight away what had happened and it seemed they did too. No matter what form the shape shifter was it was the same name. He'd imprinted on me.........

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. But I'm tired.**

**Jacob: That's a lame excuse.... moron.**

**Me: T.T Don't be nasty.**

**Jacob: why, shouldn't I be, I have a little part. That brat outshines me.**

**Seth: You mean me! Ha ha *dances***

**Me: but Seth is cute and has to be the main character....**

**Pandora: Yes I agree.**

**Jacob: -rolls eyes- *says in alpha tone* Review to encourage he to write more and maybe give me a bigger part.**

**Me: *hides* yeah what he said.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter I know, I only uploaded the first chapter yesterday but I had a lot of free time today. And the story was basically writing it's self.**

**I do now own any of the twilight sage characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer =[.**

**I do own Pandora and her family though =].**

**enjoy =].**

**Rating: T but may change later.**

* * *

_Out of no where the wind change and I froze. They just caught my sent, oh no this wasn't good. They whipped round looked dead at me, but in a split second something strange happened. One moment they were looking at me in furry and the next there was shock on there faces. The male called Seth was looking at me with such adoration in eyes I knew straight away what had happened and it seemed they did too. No matter what form the shape shifter was it was the same name. He'd imprinted on me......... _

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Tense times.

Uh oh this can't be happening. I knew exactly what it meant to imprint, I'd seen it thought my siblings minds. Yes, that right my my siblings have imprinted. They'd told me it was like everything you'd loved and cared about detaches it's self from you so all you care about is the person you've imprinted on.

I didn't even know these shape shifters and already one of them had imprinted on me. Some one started laughing.

"Good one Seth, trust you to imprint on some one who could be our enemy." It was Jacob. Great I'm already being made fun of. This guy was being to get on my nerves.

"Who's your enemy, you are the ones that basically growled at me." He didn't like this but the female was the one who snapped at me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you?" Jeez rude or what.

"I'm Pandora and I'm the same as you." She looked at me as if I'd grown a third eye.

"How is that possible. You're not even native American, you're white." Huh? That mad no sense to me.

"you can't be a were wolf, it's not possible." Damn he was a moron. Jacob must be more stupid than I thought if he thinks he's a were wolf.

"You're not a were wolf, none of you are" Ha take that you wannabe were wolf. Leah and Jacob just looked confused. Why me? They're a bunch of idiot's.

"Oh I get it, your shift form is a wolf. Interesting." They finally clicked on. Thank god.

"So you're a shape shifter too but your form isn't a wolf?" Leah seemed like she had more brains than Jacob.

"Yep." I love popping the "p" on yep. "yes my form isn't a wolf, I wasn't that lucky." Seth finally snapped out of his daze.

"So what is your form and how can you shape shift? I thought only the quileute tribe could do this." I was confused by this but I answered anyway.

"I don't know who the quileute are but my family has always been born as shape shifters and I'll just show you." Before they could protest I could feel the heat engulf me in waves. I liked this feeling, within seconds I was in my from under my clothes.

I crawled out from under my clothes so they could see me but I wasn't expecting what came next.

"!" Jacob was in a hysterics of laughter.

Yep I definitely didn't like Jacob.

"Awh so cute!" I thought I would like Leah but I guess I was wrong. I'll show you cute. I pounced at Leah but before I collided with her, Jacob had me by the scuff of my neck.

"I don't care what made you do that but I will not have you attack some one in front of me, understood?" I felt a hiss come from the bottom of my chest. He threw me onto my clothes. I'd completely forgotten about Seth until he growled at Jacob.

" Oh shut up, I didn't even hurt her." Seth looked outraged. How dare he talk to my Seth like that. Oh my god where did the _my _come from.

"Shift back, now." I hated the way Jacob ordered me about, it was like he was talking to his enemy. Who did he this he was, an alpha? He probably was but he wasn't my alpha. Stupid frick.

I grabbed my clothes in my teeth and headed to the nearest bush I could see. I shifted back and got dressed as quick as possible.

When I got back to where they were, they were confused but Jacob seemed to be amused.

"A wolf imprinting on a cat, who would have though it could happen." He was laughing again, I just ignored it. I wanted some answers from him.

"Why can I spell vampire and what is the other creature. It's spell lingers on you, it smell like a vampire but with out the harsh sweat edge to it." He just shook off the I'd called him by his name.

"That's because some vampires live close by and what you smell is my imprint, a half vampire." what? I didn't even know such things existed or even could for that matter.

"Okay, I'm confused." Leah laughed at this.

"Yeah, same here." At least I wasn't the only one confused, even if we were confused for different reasons. All the while my _soul mate_ as it were, was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful creature he's ever seen.

After a conversation that seemed to last hours, which was mostly about my history and theirs, it was kind of agreed that Seth and I should talk. I'm his imprint _apparently_ so it was some thing that had to happen sooner rather than later. I would of preferred later, but oh well.

Seth and myself walked back to my home in silence. Once in my home I headed toward the kitchen.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving after that very eventful afternoon." I looked over to Seth and his stomach growled. I started laughing, Oh so my Seth is hungry too. Where the hell is the _my_ coming from, that's getting weird.

"Just sit and I'll make you something to eat" His russet skin went slightly pink on his cheek bones while he agreed. God he really was cute at that moment.

After we scoffed down a meal that would have filled 4 or more people we went in the sitting room and settle on the couch for our talk, all the while he was still staring at me.

"The staring is starting to freak me out I little, but I guess you can't help it, Can you?" He nodded and tried to divert his eyes from me but he just couldn't stop looking at me for more that 5 seconds.

"I'm sorry this is all new and weird to me" he looked so lonely and the thing he said the most almost broke my heart.

"I wouldn't blame you if you told me you want nothing to do with me..." I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Seth no, listen to me. I know exactly what imprinting is and it can't be stopped or erased." He still looked lonely but there was a sparkle back into his eyes.

"How?" I thought he would have figured it out by himself, but oh well.

" My brother and sister have both imprinted and I saw what it was like through there mind when they could still shift." See it shouldn't of been hard to figure out. "Plus my mother imprinted on my father." I knew this would surprise him.

"Oh so it's on your mother side of the family?" Yeah, I guess I felt sorry for my father he had to put up with my mother turning into a dog every time she got angry. Which was a lot, she nearly always took a chuck out of him too.

"So are your mother and father still together?" Wow I wasn't expecting that.

"No my father died a few years back." I could feel the small empty space in my heart getting bigger, I really did miss him and I guess I still wasn't strong enough to talk about him yet. Before I could stop my self, I felt myself starting to cry.

"I'm sorry If I'd have known I wouldn't of asked." I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's.... okay.. it... wasn't....." I couldn't finish my sentence, the empty space was growing and the emotional pain that I felt was just the worst thing in the world. I never wanted to feel this pain again, I'd locked it up since my father death but I guess things can't stayed locked away forever.

After a few more minutes I could feel Seth lifting me onto his lap and into a very warm embrace.

I sobbed into his chest for hours before I eventually cried myself to sleep in his arms. He never complained, he just whispered soothingly into my ear and stroked my hair and back.

It was the best night sleep I'd had in a very long time and it was dreamless, which was a first for me.

___

The next week was very eventful to say the least. Seth and I had been together twenty-four-seven since that night I'd cried myself to sleep on his lap, part of me thought it was because he thought I needed him. Which could be true......

Half way through the week on Wednesday Seth suggested that we go see Jacob and the vampires. I didn't really like the idea of it but I went ahead with it anyway. That's how now I'm in the midst of 8 vampires, a half vampire, Jacob and Seth..... The oldest of the vampire males was the first to talk.

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen." Ah so he was the one of the ones Seth had been talking about that say I first met them.

"And this is my family, Esme my wife, and my sons, Edward, Emmett, jasper." The one called jasper seemed very tense, this scared me.

"And my daughters, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and my grand daughter Renesmee, who is Edward and Bella's daughter." Wow I didn't know vampire could have kids, not to mention so many. The one called Edward stepped forward some time while I had been thinking.

"Female vampires can't have children can't have children, we're all adopted that sense, but male vampire can produce offspring with female humans." how the hell did he know what I was thinking.

"It's my gift, I can read people's minds." Well that interesting to say the least.

"hmm, so are you the only one with a gift?"

"no, myself, Jasper, Bella and Renesmee all have gifts. I can see the future but I cannot see half vampire and shape shifters future's." It was the small female, Alice, who had spoke this time. She danced over to me and hugged me, I didn't expect this.

"Wow panda, I love your hair, is it your natural hair colour. I can call you panda, right?" I always got asked about my hair. I had golden brown hair with blonde at the front (all of my fringe was blonde.) and then random blonde tips.

"Thanks and yeah it's my natural colour" Her face lit up. " yeah panda's fine, I prefer being called that anyway."

After Alice had asked me more questions about my hair, she convinced to let her take me shopping once I'd settled in forks. Renesmee came over to me next, she also hugged me. This is going to take a while to get used to.

"I hope we can become good friends, panda." I liked Renesmee already.

"I hope so too, Renesmee." I really did mean this.

"Oh and call me Ness or Nessie, everyone else does." she gave Jacob a quick glare.

Nessie? As in loch ness monster? No it couldn't be..... could it?

"yes, as in loch ness monster, it was Jacobs idea." The mind reading thing was scary. Edward just laughed at this thought. There was a silence while I stood there confused. That was until Jasper chipped in.

"Jacob explained that you are also a shape shifter but said your form is not a wolf as there's is." Oh so Jasper wasn't that scary I guess.

"Panda why don't you tell them now?" I scowled at Jacob who was sitting with Seth. We were in the vampires living room.

"My from is a cat...." The room was silent for a minute, well until Edward, Jasper and Emmett erupted in laughter.

"Awh come on guys, it's not funny." Seth said as he walked to my side. His hand found mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. I gave him a wary look but he just smiled at me.

The female vampire's told off there mates while I had my moment with Seth.

"I'm sorry." Edward, Jasper and Emmett all said in unison. Carlisle give all three of them a stern look and I guessed he gave Edward a warning to pass on.

"This really interesting, I hope I get to speak to you more in the near future. For now my family and myself must depart to go hunting."

They all said their goodbyes and Alice,Ness, Esme and Bella all hugged me. I'm not used to such casual affection. It's new and weird to me so of course Edward was laughing at my thoughts while Emmett laughed at me blushing.

Seth and myself went back to my house to eat. It had been a very confusing and busy day, which had been made even worse when Seth convinced me to hunt in form. Lets just say my prey nearly had me for dinner.

After we'd had food, we settle on the couch in the sitting room to watch some tv. Seth was lounged across the couch with his head on my lap with me stroking his hair. From an outside person it might have looked like we'd known each other for years and to be honest it felt right. Every thing with Seth just felt natural. It had only been a few days since we first met but I could already see him permanently in my life as my best friend or maybe more.....

**Okay please review, It would let me know that my work isn't complete rubbish.**

**I shall put a picture of what I think Panda would look like soon.**

**Thanks. ^.^**


End file.
